love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! School idol festival
is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and KLab and was released on the April 16, 2013 for iOS and June 6, 2013 for Android devices. An arcade version was announced to be in production on November 27, 2015. An English version was released on May 12, 2014 under the title "School Idol Festival" at version 1.6. A Taiwanese version was released on May 22, 2014 under Mobimon Inc. at version 1.2. A Korean version was released on July 1, 2014 under NHN Entertainment Corp. at version 1.1. The Korean version was shut down and merged with the English version as of August 10, 2016. An arcade version titled [http://www.lovelive-sifac.jp/ Love Live! School idol festival ~after school ACTIVITY~] is currently in production. Gameplay Love Live! School idol festival is a free to play rhythm game which features two modes—Story and Live—and all nine members of the idol group μ's. The school idol group Aqours was later added to the game as a major update on July 5, 2016 with its accompanying songs, stories, cards and events. The players are free to switch between μ's and Aqours mode in the game. In the game's Live Mode, are free to choose to play songs from the ever growing μ's and Aqours discography at the cost of LP, an in-game regenerating energy. The players are tasked to tap circles properly according to the rhythm in order to receive score. The score can then be viewed and compared to the other players on the leaderboard. Depending on the player's results, they will be able to receive new idol cards to add to their team, and can be leveled up and transformed by combining them with other idol cards. In Story Mode, the player works as μ's helper and manages their training and schedule. The story is fully-voiced by all of the idols' voice actresses. In order to progress the story, the player needs to perform various tasks, such as ranking up and performing a certain Live Song. The player is then presented the girls' story as they live their lives as both school idols and students of the Otonokizaka High School. Franchise Love Live! School idol festival has grown into a franchise in its own right, releasing multiple books containing guides and illustrations from the game. #Love Live! School idol festival Official Guide Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Fan Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 2 #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 3 In 2015, a Japan-wide competition was also held to determine the best School idol festival player in Japan. This competition culminated in the on June 6 & 7, the very first event based solely on School idol festival and not the Love Live franchise as a whole. Nitta Emi, Iida Riho and Tokui Sora were present as special guests. *In 2016, the entire campaign and finale event was repeated on May 21 and 22, 2016, with guest appearances by the members of Aqours. International players were also invited to participate in the tournament through official SIF events held at anime conventions across the different regions. *The event has been confirmed to repeat in 2017. :For more information or photos on these events, please refer to Love Live! History. Characters List of Songs Japanese Version: JP Version Update Log: link English Version: EN Version Update Log: link Events Japanese Version: English Version: Gallery List of cards found here. In-Game = SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_1).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 1) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2016).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2016) SIF JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Sakkaku_CROSSROADS).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Sakkaku CROSSROADS) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Omoide_Ijou_ni_Naritakute).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(WAO-WAO_Powerful_day!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (WAO-WAO Powerful day!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(HEART_to_HEART!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (HEART to HEART!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Nationwide_Movie_Screening).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Nationwide Movie Screening) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(The_School_idol_Movie).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Love Live! The School idol Movie) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2015).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2015) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Fuyu_ga_Kureta_Yokan).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Aki_no_Anata_no_Sora_Tooku).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku) SIF JP Title Screen (Eien Friends).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Eien Friends) Love_Live_Game_Modes.png|Two modes in the game, Story and Live. Game_01.jpg Game_02.png Game_03.jpg Love Live! Festival Title Screen.png|JP Version 1 Title Screen File:SIF_JP_April_Fools'_2015.png|JP Version's April Fools' Day 2015 (Male Alpaca) External Links *Got questions? Visit the forums! **There is also a subreddit dedicated to it here. **Need help in recovering your JP account? Check out this thread! *For additional information about this game a wiki can be found here: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. *Official website for the Japanese Version: Official Website (Japanese). **Input serial codes for JP version at this site! *Official website for the English Version: Official Website (English). **The products for English Version can be found and pre-ordered at NIS America. **Input serial codes for EN version at this site! *Official website for the Simplified Chinese (CN) Version: Official Website (Simplified Chinese). *Official website for the Traditional Chinese (TW) Version: Official Website (Traditional Chinese). *Google Play links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) - APK **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) *iTunes links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) References ja:スクールアイドルフェスティバル Category:Franchise Category:Games